epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Meatholl vs NightFalcon - ERB Wiki Tournament Round 4
In this blog 2 very talented rappers will show who is worthy of moving towards the Finals of the Official 2nd Wiki Rap Tournament. We have the amazing Falcon of the Night, NightFalcon9004 a.k.a Max, and we have the Meatnificent Pope Sloth, Meatholl a.k.a Jorn. Who will reign victory? Who will lose like a little faggot? Find out now on: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOURNEY!!! NIGHTFALCON9004NUMBERS!! VS! MEATHOLEINONE!!!!! BEGIN! Beat , starts at 0:10 Meatholl : Great, so now I'm facing this giant cry baby who complains 'bout his mother, I know the original shit you'll say, just shows again that Mexicans steal from others. Feel my rapping force, you wannabe Four, leave this attention whore floored. If you and your gang won't win, I'm sure, they'll start another Wiki War. But even with your gang, this fan favourshit has no moral support up his sleeve, Two of kids are deceased, one wanted to be released and I made his girlfriend leave! I spit scary shit to this canary bitch, it looks like your overrated ass is cursed, You can call this rap a horror movie, because the immigrants always die first. NightFalcon9004: You won't be very hard... http://images.wikia.com/epicrapbattlesofhistory/images/e/e8/K-20130815-224007-7.png ...to beat. I'm fixing to ground and pound some Meat You may think you have Dutch power, but you're in the shadow of Piet You're a frigid fragile faggot whose IQ is a sex position If relationships were hockey, getting the Puck is what you'd be wishing Unlike any stripper you watch, you won't be rocking the poll So how about you take your shitty rhymes and shove them back up your assholl? I'll leave you creamed, not in the same way you do when watching porn Cause you reek worse than the stench of failure along with the Van Essence of Jorn Meatholl : You gon act like a bitch? Well Pope Sloth's bout to make you pay for your crimes, Lines exploding like mines, I'll put something up your ass that's harder than your rhymes. So much unlogical behaviour, so I gotta kill him before this retard is gonna lay eggs, But then I think, Haha it's not like this moaning loner is ever gonna have sex. I'll add some (Ba)salt on your disses to make them better, and then eat 'em like bacon. At the end you'll hate this piece of Meat so much you should be named Max de La Vegan. Remember, It's an ill bird that fouls its own nest. And now I'll say this bluntly, The rappin' game ain't for you Max, you're only good at Cross Country. NightFalcon9004: Why don't you IRL fight me? I smite thee, so-called god Worse admin than mod, even Wikia came to delete your blog Once I flush this toilet-faced pottymouth, it'll make the chat cleaner I'm sending you to the butcherhouse to suck on Epic Franks and wieners The worst you can do is "plz" me, if you catch my drift Caps lock all you want, but I'm not gonna give a Shift What makes you say you're Meat-holy? You're not Kurt-eous, just needy After this atheist is overthrown, they'll call me the new deity Meatholl : Oh I can do more than plz you so as you please, I'll show you! It's time to hunt, this Tesla detesting nester who can hold grudges for more than 8 months. And after I've captured your ass, I'll throw this power hungry bitch into his cage, You Peruvian Brunsdick, why do you keep getting demoted? We pay you a minimum wage! Tell me again how I could IRL fight you? You only show your face to ladies, And also a fictional crush? You horny shit, atleast I admit me and my hand do it daily. So I'll stab this back stabber and then add this win to my victory album. I've got no words left describing your stupidity, so fuck it! I'll flip you the Falcon! NightFalcon9004: It's ironic when you taunt 'Murica, we'd taunt you for your weight You fish for compliments so much, I call you the Master Baiter Even your computer turns off at the sight of you. I wonder how it feels Knowing that compared to you, Wachow for real gets more sex appeal You're in Netherlands, not Neverland, so grow up for once with Pieter Pan This meaty faker will meet his maker. Your songs are Dan Bullshit, man! A perverted prick like you should be repelled, call it a jerk-off I'll cut this rotten beef now. Rest in pieces, Pope Sloth! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (via the comments) Meat: Wachow, Loygan, BTTF, Dex, Wolf, Phil, TK, Coupe, Piet, CE, Scraw, CW, Wonder, Justin, Rebekah, UndeadUser, Steeler, Flare, Shaun, Mrsanttu, Hippie (21) Night: MrA, Nick, Dragon, Eyes, Lasse, Shoop, Stoff, Damaster, -4, Karichan, Speed, Tesla, Patts, Fire, Nikki, AG, A6, Ynkr, Lucidus, Minipop, Killer, Wooden, Coder (23) Category:Blog posts